


and i wanna go home (to you)

by ahgasses



Series: sickeningly sweet like honey [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Ugh what else, calling someone as home, domestic!jjp, idk what else, just fluff, very very very soft jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: And Jaebum somehow wishes the people who asked him the definition of home back in the days, will asks him the question right now because he’ll be giving the different answer – the answer that he has never thought of before. To be in someone’s arms, will be Jaebum’s answer to the question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh, right... so i'm not feeling really great finishing this fic and i kinda wished it was longer but somehow i couldn't write any longer so this is the result........... but i'm still hoping that you guys will enjoy this tho orz
> 
> kudos & comments are very much appreciated so don't forget to leave comments ♡
> 
> hmu @ twitter: @ahgasses ♡

 

Jaebum had never thought of calling someone as ‘home’.

 

How is it feel like to have someone waiting at home after a long tiring day; to have someone welcoming you home and then envelops you into a tight and warm hug because they knew that you needed it after went through a long day, and to have someone asks you how was your day going on; whether were you doing great or were you having hard times and then let them envelops you again in a comfort hug if the answer wasn’t what they expect and having their fingers running through your hair as they says that it doesn’t matter as long as there’s tomorrow to fix what you didn’t do well today. In other word, to have someone to look forward to and melts in their embrace after a long tiring day never passes Jaebum’s mind for the past years when he was living alone with his parents.

 

And Jinyoung is suddenly there – doing all the things that never once passes in his mind and never once experienced it before and it was embarrassing to admit it before but now, Jaebum shamelessly admits that he loves Jinyoung’s affection and attention towards him and he couldn’t help but wanting more and more.

 

It’s Monday, and Jaebum never particularly hates any day but after what he went through today made him hating the rest of the days in this week as he’s on the verge of giving up and wants nothing than to lock himself up in his room. So, when he reached home and slipping out of his shoes after a soft and slow ‘I’m home’, he doesn’t expect to have a pair of arms wraps around his neck – pulling him into a hug.

 

“Welcome home,” Jinyoung breathes out.

 

Jaebum freezes for but only for a moment before he relaxes and pulls Jinyoung closer as he wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and face buried in Jinyoung’s shoulder. It’s comforting to have Jinyoung’s hand rubs on his back in a way that made the burden on his shoulder vanished and Jaebum closes his eyes at the gesture. Jaebum then hums after seconds of comfortable silence when Jinyoung calls him out – arms still tight around Jinyoung.

 

“Let’s get you in and rest on the couch, yeah?” Jinyoung asks as his hand still patting Jaebum on the back, “Come, get off the shoes,”

 

When Jinyoung pulls away, Jaebum’s hand quickly find its way to Jinyoung’s hand and intertwines their fingers – not letting Jinyoung leave him behind. Jinyoung seems to notice it and squeezes his hand around Jaebum’s slightly as if to let Jaebum that he’s here and that he won’t leave Jaebum. Finally slipping out of his shoes and places them on the rack, Jaebum let himself being pulls by Jinyoung and soon, he’s on the couch with Jinyoung beside him, and Jinyoung squeezes his hand again.

 

“How was your day?” Jinyoung asks as he looks up at Jaebum who has his head leans comfortably against the couch and eyes closed.

 

“Wasn’t that great,” Jaebum simply replies.

 

At his response, Jinyoung rubs his thumb against the back of Jaebum’s hand as he speaks, “You wanna talk about it?”

 

What he went through, what he experienced, things that he was disappointed with himself, his feelings, his inner thoughts, his problems – _anything_ and _everything_ – Jaebum has been keeping it all within himself without voicing it out loud. Even to his parents because Jaebum thinks that his parents doesn’t need to know the hardships that he has been through and because Jaebum thinks that he’s an adult and he can bear it all alone. And also because Jaebum thinks the things that he needed to let his parents know is all about what he’s achieved in his life – the things that he knows that will make his parents happy by hearing it without burdening them.

 

Jaebum has been relying on himself and has been independent for years until he forgets that he once had a thought of how does it feel like to have someone to rely on.

 

So, when Jinyoung asks if he wants to talk about what he has been through and what’s bothering them, Jaebum doesn’t know how to voice it out loud. It has been years since he didn’t voice out loud what’s worrying him and he also doesn’t want to burden Jinyoung with his worries and problems.

 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung’s soft voice brings him back from his deep thoughts and Jaebum turns his attention to Jinyoung who is already staring at him with always a soft and warm gaze except that there’s something else; something new glints in his eyes and Jaebum immediately recognize it as _trust_ , “I know that you have been living alone for years, keeping everything to yourself for years and all— but sometimes, it _is_ okay to rely on someone rather than keeping everything to yourself. It is okay for _you_ to rely on _me_ if there’s something bothering you. I mean— I’m not going to force you to say something about what’s bothering you but Jaebum, you know that you’re not alone anymore and there’s me in your life now and I’ll always let you rely on me if things are getting over your limit,”

 

Jinyoung’s voice is soft, and the way Jinyoung’s thumb rubs soothingly on the back of his hand makes Jaebum feel at ease.

 

The thing that has been bothering him is still there, except that it’s not burdening him as much as it was earlier. It’s funny how Jaebum always thought that it is _im_ possible to have someone that can let your mind off from things that has been stressing you over by them holding you close when he was living alone since he always spent the remaining of his bad days by playing games or sleeping to stop himself from thinking the thing that has been stressing him over again and again. But today, he finally knows that it _is_ possible to have someone that can take your mind off from things that has been stressing you over just by holding you close to them.

 

Jaebum knows that he probably shouldn’t get himself too comfortable with what Jinyoung is giving him – the care – since Jinyoung also probably has problems as much as he has right now but Jaebum couldn’t help but to leans closer and tucks his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck; lips brushes slightly at the skin. Jaebum breathes in deeply as he closes his eyes.

 

“Is this okay?” Jaebum asks.

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Is this really okay, Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum asks again and feels Jinyoung squeezes his hand as response.

 

“This is really okay, Jaebum,” Jinyoung softly says as he let his head slowly falls on top of Jaebum’s head, “It is okay. You can always do this. I’d rather you do this,”

 

“Only if you promise me that you’ll do the same as me?”

 

“You wouldn’t mind?”

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum breathes out. He slowly pulls his hand from Jinyoung’s and wraps both of his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and pulls Jinyoung closer to him, “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind. I’d rather you do the same too,”

 

“Okay,” Jaebum doesn’t need to know what expression Jinyoung is making right now because he’s sure that Jinyoung is smiling, “Yeah, okay. I promise I’ll do the same as you too,”

 

Later that night, Jinyoung is sitting on Jaebum’s bed meanwhile Jaebum is sitting on the floor, facing Jinyoung and has his eyes closed while Jinyoung is drying his hair with a towel. The way Jinyoung’s taking care of him, showing him so much affection and attention on the remaining day that he has went through so many things – Jaebum starts to like it; living this way. Jaebum knows that soon enough, he will forget the struggle to keeps everything within himself without breaking apart with Jinyoung by his side.

 

Jinyoung smells like cocoa butter and his hands’ movement on drying Jaebum’s hair with a towel is very gentle and Jaebum finds himself getting sleepy as the minutes passed. But then Jinyoung’s hand stills and Jaebum was about to open his eyes and ask Jinyoung what’s wrong when there’s a pressure of something on his left eye and Jaebum immediately knows that it is Jinyoung’s thumb when it brushes softly against his skin.

 

“It’s pretty,” Jinyoung breathes out after a moment, “Your two moles placed very perfectly on your left eye. It’s pretty,”

 

“Yeah? You think so?”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty,”

 

The towel on Jaebum’s hair falls on the floor as soon as Jinyoung brings his other hand to cups Jaebum’s cheeks. Jaebum is too comfortable to open his eyes and doesn’t say anything when he felt the towel fell down on the floor – not when Jinyoung’s thumb is brushes ever so softly against the skin of where his two moles placed perfectly on his left eye. The thumb later then rests at the corner of his left eye and Jaebum’s heart skips a beat when Jinyoung’s lips lands on the place where his two moles were placed perfectly.

 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum breathes out and he didn’t have much time to appreciate how those lips feel so right on his skin when Jinyoung pulls away too soon.

 

“Do you—“ Jinyoung speaks and Jaebum’s eyes flickers open to the sight of Jinyoung’s cheeks blooms with soft pink color so prettily, “Are you— still thinking about the reason why your day wasn’t that great?”

 

Jaebum wants to say no and that he has stopped thinking about it ever since Jinyoung enveloped him into a hug when he stepped into the house earlier but instead he settles with, “No, I’m not thinking about it anymore,”

 

Jinyoung then smiles as he leans closer and wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck. The position looks awkward because Jaebum is sitting on the floor and Jinyoung is sitting on the bed but neither of them cares about the position as they’re enjoying and appreciating each other’s presence in the room.

 

There’s no other answer than a place where you can be extremely comfortable and shut people out if people asked Jaebum his definition of home until the people grew tired of hearing the same answer over and over again back in the days. And Jaebum somehow wishes the people who asked him the definition of home back in the days, will asks him the question right now because he’ll be giving the different answer – the answer that he has never thought of before. _To be in someone’s arms_ , will be Jaebum’s answer to the question.

 

“Do you want to stay in my room?”

 

“Yeah,”

 


End file.
